


Forever Silenced

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Break Up, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sad Ending, Suicide, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is fed up and wants to break up. Levi just can't accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I can't have you, no one will

"I have had it Levi." Eren said to his soon to be ex-boyfriend. "I want out of this relationship." Eren said folding his arms.

Levi just blinked at Eren and a small smile was plastered on his face. "What do you mean Eren? You want to break up, but why? Have I not made you happy, because if not, please just tell me what I can do and I'm sure we'll get through this." Levi replied.

"No." Eren said harshly, "You are not the man I fell in love with anymore, you have changed and for the worst." Eren said, trying to hold back tears. "I didn't want to believe Mikasa and Armin, but I slowly began to realize it for myself that they were right."

Levi tensed at his words, so it was _their_ fault. "Eren what do you mean?" Levi asked quietly, his body beginning to shake. Eren stiffened as he clenched his fists and looked Levi straight in the eyes. "Levi, you are too possessive. I always feel so suffocated when I am with you. Every little thing I do lately, you just lash out at me in anger and then think you can make up for your anger through sex, but Levi. That is a not a healthy relationship." Eren spoke quietly.

"I was oblivious, and now that I have seen your true side, I am honestly scared of it. Levi. You are unstable and you need help. I am sorry, really, but it is for the best that we end it now. For both our sakes." Eren said, wiping away a few lingering tears.

Levi on the other hand was a sobbing mess, he couldn't believe what Eren was saying, though he could tell Eren was serious, and he didn't like it all. "Eren." Levi began through choked sobs. "Please don't do this, I love you and I promise that I will change! Please just don't leave me, you love me don't you?" Levi finished while trying his best to suppress the never-ending tears.

"Levi, I loved you. Once, but now I don't and I am sorry if you can't accept that." Eren replied weakly and nudged past Levi, heading in the direction of their bedroom and immediately Levi followed after him.

"Eren no, please stop." Levi practically begged as he saw Eren beginning to remove his garments and essentials from the drawers. "I'll take my clothes for now and I will probably come back tomorrow to take what ever else is mine, and don't worry, Mikasa already offered me her place to stay at for awhile until I find one of my own." Eren said, continuing to pack his clothes.

Suddenly, Levi gripped Eren's wrist, in which Eren froze and gave him a questionable look. "You can't leave me. You are mine, and only mine. If I don't have you by my side, then I don't know what I'll do." Levi said weakly.

Eren looked at Levi and studied his trembling condition. "Levi." He said, placing his other hand on Levi's hand that was gripping at his wrist. "Please let me go, you will make this harder on both of us." Eren spoke firmly and removed Levi from his wrist.

It didn't take long for Eren to gather his belongings and he began to make his way back out into the living room, but not before he gave Levi one last glance. Levi didn't move at all, and he didn't protest when Eren began to walk away. He just stood there, shaking. That is until he heard the front door open, and that was the last straw.

Levi ran towards the front door as quickly as possible and yanked Eren by the collar of his shirt back inside. This action had startled Eren, "Levi what are yo-" He was cut off immediately when an immense amount of pain shot through his stomach. 

Eren went wide-eyed and glanced down seeing a pocket knife lodged in the side of his stomach.

Levi slowly removed the knife and Eren cried out in pain, while coughing out blood. He didn't even get a chance to make a run for it before he was struck again, and again, and again.

Levi didn't stop. He couldn't stop. This blinded rage had consumed him and for him, this was the only way to not let Eren leave, as messed up as it was. He just saw it as his only option.

Blood had stained the walls a beautiful crimson, and more blood poured out of Eren's mouth and onto the floor, making a pool of blood on the tile. The knife was removed once more, and this time Levi didn't strike again.

Eren kept coughing out blood and clutched the wounds on his stomach. His button down white shirt was now covered in blood, and as he looked up he saw droplets of blood on Levi's face. Levi also had tears streaming down his face and he just stared at Eren.

Eren grew weaker and weaker by the second and he soon fell back against the wall, his vision becoming quite blurry. He could hear footsteps coming closer towards him and Levi spoke to him in a low, sadistic voice.

"If I can't have you, no one will." Levi then striked the final blow to Eren's chest and he watched as Eren's eyes widened. "L-Levi..." Was his last dying breath as the light in his eyes slowly began to fade.

Levi sighed and the lifeless corpse fell over onto it's side. Never again would he see those beautiful emerald eyes shine, or hear that adorable laughter, or see that breathtaking smile. Yet after all this, Levi was content. He was actually somewhat pleased, Eren would forever be his and he wouldn't have to worry about him being with another person.

And Levi couldn't help but realize how beautiful Eren looked dyed crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made a sequel to my other one-shot, and I decided to make one for this one-shot.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Blood._ All Levi could see was blood. On the walls, the carpet, the furniture, and worst of all. Eren was covered in blood, and it was like realization had just struck him right in face.

He killed Eren. The one person he promised he would never hurt, now lay before him in cold blood. Tears were evident in his eyes as he looked back on how this had happened in the first place. Eren was going to break up with him, _leave_ him, find someone new. Levi didn't want that. He begged Eren to stay, but Eren just kept refusing him, and he couldn't stand, and it was like a bloodlust rage had taken over him and the next thing he knew, he had stabbed Eren. Over and over.

Levi's body trembled as he glanced down at the blood covered pocket knife in his hand. He stared at it with disdain and regret, watching as he loosened his grasp on it and it fell to the floor.

He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted at what he did, and disgusted on how he felt after he did it. He was actually somewhat relieved and happy that he killed Eren, and it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want to feel that, but he did. Though, he wasn't all content, because an overbearing amount of guilt also loomed over him in.

He felt so many emotions. Emotions he didn't want to feel, and he wished it would all go away.

Levi then averted his gaze over to Eren. His breath hitched as he took a closer look at him. His green eyes were dull, but still showed shock in them, and as Levi cupped Eren's cheek with his hand, he could feel dried tears that had fallen from Eren's eyes. It made Levi cry even more than he already was. He removed his shaking hand from Eren's cheek and broke down in tears.

"Eren I'm so sorry." He said, almost breathless. "I am s-so sorry, Eren. I love you so much Eren, and look what I did to you.." He said through choked sobs.

 _"What does it matter?_ A hushed voice had said, and immediately Levi's eyes widened. "W-Who's there?" He called out.

The voice had just chuckled in response, and it sounded as if it came from everywhere around the room. _"What does it matter if you killed the boy?_ The voice repeated.

"Shut up!" Levi yelled. "I should have never done this in the first place! Eren didn't deserve this."

_"Oh, but think of it this way. Now he can never run into the arms of someone new._

"T-That's true, b-bu-"

 _"Now he has died, never being claimed by any one but you. Now doesn't that make you happy?_ The voice asked.

Suddenly, the voice had turned into three voices, then five. They all just kept repeating, _"Doesn't this make you happy?"_

 _"Are you happy Levi? This boy is now always yours._ "

_"You should be happy."_

_"You should be content."_

"Shut up!" Levi yelled once more. "Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!"

_"You killed him Levi."_

_"Doesn't that make you happy?"_

_"He was going to leave you Levi. You had to do something about it."_

_"Now tell us, doesn't this make you happy?"_ The voices said in unison.

Levi stared at Eren. His facing showing no emotion. "Yes. I am happy." He whispered. "But that doesn't make it right.."

The voices chuckled, causing Levi to get an aching headache. He gripped his head in pain. The voices wouldn't stop laughing. They taunted and taunted, until everything went silent. Levi was breathing erratically and he felt like himself again.

Levi stood up, trembling as he did and bent down to grab the pocket knife. Making his way into the kitchen.

He turned on the faucet in the kitchen sink, and scrubbed away the blood on his hands and on the knife. Tear drops falling from his eyes as he did. He scrubbed and scrubbed, it soon becoming slightly painful, but Levi didn't care. 

As soon as he got the majority of the blood off, he walked back into the living room, and opened a cabinet which contained a certain item. He gripped tightly at the item, and kneeled down in front of Eren. He placed the item aside, in order to pull Eren up from the laying position he was in.

He placed Eren's back against the wall, and Levi scooted over to him so they were sitting side by side. He glanced over at Eren as his head fell against Levi's shoulders. Levi used one of his hands to close Eren's eyelids, not wanting to look at the small emotion Eren still had in those eyes.

Levi wiped away his tears, and entwined one of his hands with Eren's.

"Eren. I love you, and always will. Please never forget that." He said, and picked up the item next to him. Which was a handgun. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, as he raised the gun to his head.

"Here's to my love." He whispered, and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that.
> 
> I was going to show like a flashback between Levi and Eren, but I decided not too.
> 
> Anyways. That's all folks. >_>
> 
> Also, comments are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> Kudos anyone? No? Okay .-.


End file.
